Just A Day
by xftg123
Summary: Bakura and Marik take a nice little day off from their house..


Thiefshipping Fanfiction

"Bakura-kun!" Marik said to Bakura while Bakura was reading onto the couch. Bakura sighed, looking annoyed as ever, as he then said, "What is it Marik?"

Marik asked Bakura, "What are you reading-"

"Twilight, what do YOU think?" Bakura interrupted.

Marik replied, saying, "I don't care about your sparkly vampires...I didn't even know you read Twilight-"

"MARIK THIS IS NOT TWILIGHT...It's Little Women." Bakura said before making the conversation MORE weirder or awkward.

Marik then replied, "Oh...anyway, we should totally go outside today! It is nice after all..." Marik pointed out the door and said, "Let's go!"

Bakura got up and said, "All right. I haven't been outside in a while anyhow...besides..." Bakura took a look at his black jacket that was far away from him and Marik...those dark memories...all in that coat.

"Um...Bakura...?" Marik asked with a worried look in his eyes.

Bakura almost wanted to cry from seeing the jacket. His jacket. Before he could grab it, Marik took ahold of his hand and said, "Come on Bakura...let's go." Marik literally took him out of the house and into the bright light.

Bakura quickly put on shades and said, "MY GOODNESS THAT LIGHT IS FREAKIN' BRIGHT!"

Marik said while walking, "I'm used to it..."

Bakura said, "SAME WITH ME, BUT WE JUST HAVEN'T BEEN OUTSIDE IN A WHILE!"

Marik calmed Bakura down and said, "It's fine Bakura..."

Bakura sighed and said, "Okay...anyway, let's go get some frozen yogurt.."

Marik squealed a bit and took Bakura to get some frozen yogurt.

Marik got strawberry and blueberry frozen yogurt with a lot of sprinkles, and Bakura got vanilla frozen yogurt with brownies on it. Marik chuckled a bit.

"You need to get more creative with your frozen yogurt!" Marik chuckled.

"I don't." Bakura quickly replied.

Marik said, worrying, "Wow, th-that's kinda sad Baku-"

"I was being sarcastic." Bakura smirked a bit.

Marik then kissed Bakura. Bakura could feel a tingling sensation on his lips as Marik's lips were against his. Bakura broke away from the kiss, blushing.

"Tsundere." Marik remarked.

"YOU CAN'T JUDGE MY TSUNDERITY!" Bakura said proudly.

Marik replied, "That isn't even a word-"

"IT'S A PART OF MY DICTIONARY!" Bakura quickly answered.

Marik chuckled a bit and said, "I'm going to take control...of you~."

Bakura's cheeks flushed bright pink by the thought of it, "Take...Control...?" Bakura thought into his mind, he did not know what Marik could've meant by that.

*********************  
Later that night, Bakura couldn't help but think about what Marik said. Take Control. Marik quickly entered the room. Marik quickly went over to Bakura and moved in close to his face.

"Marik, what are you...,"

Marik kissed Bakura. They kissed for a good few minutes, as there tongues began to collide over and over again. Marik felt his way up Bakura's legs, working his way up as he began to slip his hand under the hem of Bakura's shirt, but Bakura stopped him.

"Problem?" Marik asked.

"No~, but there should be a song~ to us making love..."

Marik was confused by what Bakura was saying, as Marik then saw Bakura take out his MP3 player. Bakura then found the song he was looking for, "Animals" by Maroon 5, he played the song and Bakura kissed Marik. Marik began to straddle Bakura in his lap as he took off Bakura's bare jeans and briefs, toying with Bakura's bare erection. Bakura's cock was furious as it was excited and felt tantalizing as Marik's bronze skin caressed it's touch. Bakura yelped a bit and only felt ecstatic pleasure. Marik took out his own thick cock from his underwear and gently lifted Bakura's legs as he bounced upon Bakura's bare lap, his bare bottom slapping against Bakura's touch, against Bakura's own modest member. Marik's bronze skin stuck and clung onto Bakura's bare chest, as Bakura turned slight punk by the touch. Bakura felt the lust and desire. When Bakura came close to climax, Marik made him growl ferociously under the hot heat and sweat of the sex. Bakura could feel hot orgasm in the back of his bottom, as if wanting more of the pleasure.

"Hehehehe~, are you trying to cum~?" Marik said as he was dominating the dark fiery spirit.

"Tch, you little...GAH~!" Bakura's mind was fuzzy and completely hollowed out as Marik began to grope and pound into the underside of his balls. Bakura's member felt hot and tender to the core, he couldn't think of anything. Marik then grabbed some lube from the table and stuck his fingers in.

"Hope your ready~..." Marik said with his voice wheezing as he then stuck two fingers into the cavity hole of Bakura's bare buttocks. Bakura moaned out in loud ecstasy, wishing he could cum out. Bakura felt bare saliva drooling from him, he was in the lust...a bit TOO much of it. Bakura quickly pushed back and grinded into Marik's cock, he was being thrusted in the hole of the cavity. Bakura's cheeks flushed bright pink as he gripped the bed in heavy ecstasy trying not to cum. Bakura felt his bare orgasm about to ride out, he began to curse under his breath as Marik did one last pound into him, Bakura squealed out, "OOH!" Bakura was at his limit, he splurged out his fluids onto the bedsheets and heaved out a sigh. Marik then pulled his massive cock out of Bakura's buttocks and embraced Bakura. Bakura was a bit embarrassed since their members were touching close together, Marik kissed Bakura's forehead and said, "Bakura...I love you."

"I do too..." Bakura replied back. 


End file.
